My attempt at a Adventure Time High School FanFic
by ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction
Summary: Hello. This is my first Fanfic story. It is a story about Finn having the troubles of high school. Mostly- GIRLS. Will Finn get a girlfriend? Will he be able to survive High School? Why am I asking questions I somewhat already know? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my first story. I hope you like it. I decided to make this because there aren't enough Adventure time High School fanfics out there.

**Finn POV:**

"Come on Finn, wake up!" I heard my brother Jake yell.

"What?!" I asked tiredly back.

"Hurry up!, we start school today remember?" he asked.

"Uhhg", was all I could say back.

I got washed up then threw on my blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Then I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my brother standing their making toast. He was wearing long blue jeans and a orange t-shirt. His short orange hair was sort of spiked up almost like he had put in hair jell or something.

"Uhhg, why do we have to go to school", I asked sleepily.

"So we can get good jobs and make money as we get older", he said surprisingly mature.

"Fine", I responded getting some toast.

"Now hurry up so we can leave", he said to me.

"Ok-ok", I said to him grabbing my white bear hat and green backpack.

We started walking to school and after about 5 Minutes of walking, we made it to our friends PB and PG's house.

"Hey guys", I heard PB said, making my legs feel like Jell-O.

"Hey Bubblegum" Jake said using her middle name like most people.

"Where's Gumball?" he asked talking about her brother.

"He's getting his car ready" she said. While we were waiting I couldn't help but look at bubblegum. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and a knee long slightly darker pink skirt and she had her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail behind her head.

After what seamed like an eternity, Gumball finally came out of their garage inside his car. He was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink shorts and his pink hair( I know there names are bubblegum and gumball but I still don't get why just about everything they own is pink) was cleanly cut right at his shoulders.

"Sorry it took so long guys, I was a little behind this morning" he said.

"It's cool" Jake exclaimed kind of board.

"Well, we better get going" Bubblegum said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Seems I forgot to say I don't own Adventure Timbe during my first chapter but I don't. Anyways...Lets begin!

**Finn's POV:**

On our way to schoolwe picked up my cousins Fionna and Cake. Fionna was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Cake was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, her long brownish/orangish hair was pulled behind her head. When we got their we all just kinda talked outside until we a motorcycle. We all looked over to see our friends Marceline and her brother Marshal Lee. Marshal Lee was wearing black pants and a red and black checkered shirt. His black hair was somehow pushed in every direction possible, making it look neat and tidy. While he was quite a sight, Finn's attention was completely focused on Marceline. She was wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt and her long black hair was all behind her. She let it roam free and it itself was quite strange. While it was long and free of any hair products, it seemed to do whatever Marceline wanted.

"Hey weenies", Marshal and Marceline said to me, Jake, Cake, and Fionna.

"Hey guys", I said with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with you?" Marshal asked.

"I'm not in the mood for school today", I replied bored.

"Yeah, I know right", Marshal said.

"So what's everyone's schedule?" Bubblegum asked trying to get us excited "I have Science, Math, Music, Reading, English, History, and Gym.

"Same", said everyone else at the same time surprising us all.

"Wait, we all have the exact same schedules?" she asked.

"It seems so" gumball said as we all checked are schedules again.

"Awesome!" Me, Jake, Cake, and Fionna said at the same time.

At the same time we heard a group of voices that made us all turn around angrily...

**Hmm who is Finn talking about? If you can guess all eight people you get a cookie. :) **


	3. This is not a chapter but a thank-you

This is a thank-you to my first reviewers, so thank-you to:

KittyComeHere- First reviewer, YOU ARE AWESOME!

10do- thank you for the complement, ash is one of the characters good job and you get a cookie!

Name here- Your first two guesses are right so you still get a cookie!

Roberto- I'm glad you like it, I'll try to keep it entertaining.

To all four of you- Thank you again! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading. Sorry if my chapters are short, I have a hard time put my extremely creative ideas down on paper. I do not own adventure time. Oh and from now on I'm going to update during the weekends sometime so I can give myself time to write. Another thing is I now have a poll going on where you guess who I pair up with Finn, so please vote. By the way this will **NOT** be a Flynn(Finn x FlamePrincess) story. Lets begin! (Man this was a really long note to you guys)

**Finn POV:**

We all turned around to see the school bullies. There names are Ash, Ashley(Everyone saw these two coming from a mile away), Donnie, Donna(I just thought up the names of the gender swaps), Xergiok, Xargiok, Me-mow, Ma-bow. Ash had black ripped jeans and a white hoodie that had a red skull and silver crossbones, his weirdly cut hair went down to his chin up front and fell on his shoulders in the back. Ashley was dressed almost exactly the same, she just had a plain black hoodie and grey jeans. Donnie and donna were both wearing grass-green shorts and t-shirts. Xergiok and Xargiok were wearing what looked like potato sacks cut up and molded and painted to look like clothing for royalty. Me-mow and ma-mow were wearing strange body suits that were black and tight but still flexible.

"Hey chumps" said Ash to us with a grin on his face.

"What do you want Ash?" Marceline asked him remembering how he sold the last gift she had gotten from her mother before she passed away from cancer, her precious teddy bear Hambo.

"Oh we just wanted to let you guys know that were going to torture you guys this year, especially you Mar-Mar" Ash said his grin turning into a sneer.

"WOW, Ash I didn't know you could speak such long sentences" I said with a half fake/half real look of surprise on my face.

All of us laughed in our group.

"SHUT UP!, he said to us, "you better watch your mouth pipsqueak".

"And YOU better leave us alone you brainless ape" I said to him.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that one kid" Ash said leaving.

"Man you didn't and shouldn't have done that" Marceline said with real worry in her voice.

"Well I'm tired of them always picking on everyone" I said.

" I don't know man, Ash looked really angry" Jake said looking somewhat scared.

"Let him be angry then" I responded.

Please review and P.M. me to tell me what you think, and give me ideas or suggestion. Oh, and did you like how I made Finn stand up to Ash? In a lot of Fanfics I've read he seems either scared of him or too weak to do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I would like to once again say thank-you to everyone who has reviewed on the story.

**Finn POV:**

After that the bell rang and we went to class. First we went to science. We went through the normal procedure, Expectations of the teacher, what we would be learning, materials and all that. That's basically how things went until reading where we had lunch. Luckily had first lunch so we wont have to worry about little or bad food. We talked about the usual stuff for awhile like, what we were excited for, which teachers we liked or didn't, and other generic first day stuff. When we were done eating we went outside to relax for awhile. Bubblegum and Gumball were reading, Marceline and Marshal were talking about music, Jake and Cake were arguing which is better violas or dulcimers, and Finn and Fionna were talking about what cool things they had ben doing lately. Then all of a sudden they herd the voice of one of the most obnoxious, loud, and in all honest disturbing voices they knew.

"OH MY GLOB, why didn't I see you guys this summer!?" LSP yelled at us.

"OWW, my ears!" Marshal said since LSP was right behind him when she yelled.

"Well" LSP asked annoyed.

"Gumball and I were busy at our internship positions at professor M. Cats lab" Bubblegum said.

"Me and Marshal were practicing and doing gigs with our band" Marceline replied.

"Fionna and I were visiting our grandparents" Cake said.

"I was busy at my job" Jake said.

Then everyone looked at me.

"I, umm" was all I said.

"Well" LSP asked mad.

"I was...busy!" I lied.

"With what?" LSP asked.

"Um, I'm gonna leave now!" I yelled running away.

"Get back here Finn!" LSP yelled running after me.

I herd laughter so I turned around and I saw everyone but LSP laughing at me even my friends. I ran over to the mall and I escaped her, for now at least. I ran back to school and my friends were still laughing at me.

"Its not funny guys!" I yelled.

"Yeah it is" Marshal said, "why didn't you just lie and say you were doing something?"

"I'm not any good at lying" I said.

"Yeah, he's not" Jake said.

"Well you better learn, because, its important to know how to lie" Marshal said to me.

"Whatever" I responded.

Wow that was pretty lengthy wasn't it(at least compare to some of my other chapters)? Oh and by the way I have a poll going on at my page about who you think I should Finn with so please vote. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 pt1

Hello everyone reading this. I would first of all like to say sorry for not updating this weekend like I said I would but, I have good reasons. First of all, I had a bit of a writers block. Secondly, This chapter is pretty long and I'm still writing so I cut it into two parts. So yeah, I'm sorry for not updating this weekend but this ones pretty long so enjoy!

**Finns POV:**

After surviving a week of LSP and the teachers, we all decided to do something. After a lot of bickering and fighting I suggested that we see a movie. Everyone liked this idea and stopped fighting. That was until we started fighting about what movie to see. After a lot of yelling and arguing we finally picked a movie too see. We decided on Jurassic Park. The gums agreed because of the science stuff and the Marcie's agreed because of the violence. We all got some snacks and drinks and we went to our seats. The movie had ben out for a while so we were the only ones there. Jake and Cake were talking about some foreign exchange students that had come from Korea last week that they liked. Bubba and Marshal had sat on the opposite side of Fionna and were fighting about who knows what this time. I had sat on the top row and Marceline and Bubblegum had sat at my sides.

"I still can't believe I'm the only one to have seen Jurassic Park before" I said.

"I had heard about them before but never got around to watching them" Marcy replied.

Then I heard PB mumble something.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said," she began "I'm afraid of dinosaurs".

"What?!, haha" Marcy laughed.

"Its not funny, their teeth and claws are sharp and dangerous!" PB yelled back.

"Oh their SO scary" Marcy said while pretending to faint.

"Stop!" PB snapped back.

"Make me bonnie" she said back to PB.

I saw PB's hand turn into a fist. Marcy did too and made her own fist.

"Wait guys don't..." I started to say while standing up only to be punched extremely hard on both sides of my head.

"Finn!, I'm so sorry!" PB said to me.

""Yeah, I am too Finn" Marcy said

"Its ok, I've ben hit harder," I said holding the sides of my head.

"Are you sure?" PB asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said back.

Marcy grabbed my arm and started to help me to my seat then PB did the same.

"Man, those bruises look bad" Marceline said to me.

"Its ok, they don't hurt to much" I tried and failed to lie.

"Its obvious you're pretending so..." Marceline said before holding her cool drink to the side of my head.

"Oh, uh... thanks Marcy" was all I could think to say.

"Here" PB said doing the same.

"Thanks PB" I said to her.

I saw Marceline glare at PB then say, "I like you to see you copy this move Bonny..."

So how do you this little cliff hanger? Anyways here's the points for the poll so far (just so you know, I already know who's Finn's going to chose I just want to see what you guys think)-

PB: 3 (one of these came from someone on a review but I counted it anyways)

Marcy: 1

LSP(no I'm not kidding someone actually voted for her and she was just a joke person): 1


	7. Chapter 6 pt2

Hey guys, im back! Sorry for not updating last weekend but, this chapter is pretty long. Oh, the poll is now over because Finn gets into a relationship this chapter. Here were they results at the end; bubblegum-5, Marceline-4, LSP-1, and Bubblegum and Marcy-1. Anywho, I don't own Adventure Time. Lets begin!

**Finn POV:**

I saw Marceline glare at PB then say "I like to see you copy this move bonny" before she KISSED me.

Then something possibly weirder happend, PB also kissed me. I just looked at both of them in shock, my moth open, my face feeling like its on fire. Marcy and PB looked shocked as well. Their cheecks both red, marcy's not as much but still visable.

"I..., um..., WHAT!?" I yelled without even realizing it at first.

"Well..." they both began.

"Why did you guys kiss me?" I asked calmer but still in shock.

"I was just joking around" Marcy said.

"I... was angry at Marceline and wanted to get back at her" PB said.

"Uh... ok" I responded looking back at the screen were the movis was about to start.

After that we just sat there in silence. We stayed that way for a while until the movie started to get into some of the more "scary" parts. I noticed PB started to get stif, and even Marcy got kinda tense.

"Um you guys ok?" I asked.

"Wha, oh!, yeah I'm fine Fine" Marcy said back to me.

"Ye-yeah, I-Im fine" PB said.

"Well, ok I guess" I said to them.

Right at that moment, a raptor jumped at the screen. I felt somthing grab my arms and looked to see PB and Marcy holding my arms.

"So much for being ok huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up weenie" Marcy said.

"Um, your holding on to me and I'm the weenie? I asked with a snicker.

"Shut up Finn" she said back.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you" I said to both of them.

I saw them both blush, then I let out a small laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Marcy asked still somewhat blushing.

"Oh, I'm just remembering back when you guys used to use to make me blush, and now I'm making you guys blush.

I saw them look at eachother and nod.

"Who says," Marcy started.

"We still can't?" PB finished before they kissed my cheeks.

I felt my cheecks get a little warmer. Then I felt myself smile a little.

"Man, I need to make fun of you guys more often" I said.

"Wait, did you just admit to liking us and our kisses?" Marcy asked while grinning.

"What!, wait , uh.." I began "I guess I did".

"Well Finn, we both also like you" PB said.

"You do!?" I asked surprised.

"Of course weenie" Marcy started "now you have to choose, Me of PB".

"I...I...I..."I started.

"Come on Finn" PB said.

"I...can't choose" I answered honestly.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because, I just like you both to much" was my answer.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yeah, of course" I responded.

"Well..." they began before starting a conversation, "we guess we can learn to get along for you Finn".

"You mean it?"

"Yes" they both said.

I started to smile noticing the actors running from raptors on the screen.

"Whats making you so happy?" Marcy started, "even more than getting to date us?".

"Well, I've like you guys for a long time, and its strange that the thing that gave me the courage to finally admit to it was a some what scary movie" I answerd.

" Yeah, that is pretty strange I guess" PB said.

Then an thought came into my head that I hadn't thought of till now.

"Whats wrong Finn" Marcy asked.

"I just thought a bout how this is gonna be strange to tell Jake" I answered with a nervous laugh.

Finally done with that chapter! So, anyone suspect this was a fubbleline fanfic? I just can't pick between Fubblegum, Finnceline, and Bubbleline so I like stories that combine all three.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello there! I am SO sorry for not updating but writers block was a huge bitch! Real quick, some responses to readers: 10do- I don't know why but its not going to be. A M-rated sequel could be possible though. Finnceline fan- do you not understand the concept of Fubbleline? RandomFanFicReader772- besides that LSP comment you seam pretty cool. Glad you like it (and I'm glad there is someone else who likes fubbleline).

**Finn's POV:**

After the movie, I started walking home with Jake, a huge smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Jake asked.

"Well...I...uh" I responded.

"Come on!, tell me!" he yelled at me.

"Well, I finally worked up the courage to tell PB and Marcy that I like them." I told him.

"You did?!" he asked surprised.

"Yep" I told him.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"They said they like me to" I said back.

"About time!" he joked.

"Shut up dude" I said laughing.

"Anything else happen?" he asked eyebrows raising.

"Actually yeah, they both kissed me" I said, the smile returning to my face.

"Nice, already to tier 2" he said.

"Yep" I replied.

"Remember Finn, NO TIER 15!" he yelled.

"Dude that's sick, of course not!, I'm only 14!" I yelled back.

"Hmm, now I wonder when Fionna is going to tell Marshall and Gumball she likes them" he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, me to" I responded.

**Marceline POV:**

After the movie, me and Marshall got in his car and started to go home. I sat there eyes closed, humming a happy tune.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

"What do you think?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, let me guess, you told Finn and PB how you feel, and they like you back" he joked.

"Actually, yeah Mr. funny guy" I said back.

"Nice one" he told me.

"So, when you gonna tell Gumball and Fi you like them?" I asked smirking.

"S-shut up!" he screamed, his face getting red.

**Bubblegum POV:**

After the movie, I got in Gumball's car, and we started going home. I just sat there smiling, while thinking about the events that just happened.

"So bonnie, why so happy?" he asked me

"Well...I finally told Finn and Marcy how I feel." I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They like me back" I told him.

"I wish I could work up the courage to tell Marshall and Fi how I feel" he said with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sure you can do it" I told him.

I know what your thinking- A whole month for that! Well, I just had bad writers block while writing this and the next chapters. Next chapters the last, but I might make a sequel. Oh, and I don't really have an opinion on the gender bent character romances so I just did the same basic pairing of: the gum person, Goth, and good guy(girl in this case). I did this because well, think about it using logic- if there pretty much the same, just opposite genders, then they like the same things and people.


End file.
